


Protectors

by rockingthe1danonlife



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-20
Updated: 2014-03-20
Packaged: 2018-01-16 09:11:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1341499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockingthe1danonlife/pseuds/rockingthe1danonlife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A couple of friends, who have supernatural powers, have found out that some evil spirits from the supernatural world are trying to corrupt the very popular boy band One Direction and bring out their dark sides. The girls go down to Earth in human form to protect and guard the boys to prevent that from happening. They also play a few tricks and have fun messing with the boys along the way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Shaylah! I'm new to this website and love reading the works that are on here so I thought of bringing my old writing on Tumblr onto here as well as new ones! x

*Serine’s P.O.V.*  
I groan as I hear that we’re assigned to protect the boy band One Direction.

"I hate this so much ." I mutter as we get ready to "meet" the guys.

"How do you think I feel? I heard these guys cause a lot of trouble except for the one named Liam." Molly says then sighs. "I can’t imagine what he has to go through." She adds.

"Oh, relax. I’m pretty sure they aren’t that bad." Ally says, stuffing her face with food.

"Well all I heard was that they were hot." Charlotte says as she applies her make up.

We all roll our eyes but laugh a little as we finish getting ready. Now all we need to do is think of a plan.

~1 Hour Later~

After we got ready and came up with our plan, we took form as five beautiful girls and left for the human world. We’re going to go to one of their concerts, head backstage to meet them, and work our magic.

As soon as we arrived at the arena we heard nothing but screams from hundreds of teenage girls.

"Damn these girls sure know how to scream." I chuckle and Ally starts to laugh her ass off.

"You guys are such perverts." Molly says rolling her eyes at us as we walk into the arena.

We already missed sound check so we still don’t know what they look like.

We take our front row seats, we’re so close they could actually sweat on us…gross.

The guys weren’t coming out for at least another hour so we decided to mess with a few of the ‘directioners’ while we waited.

Charlotte shape-shifted into a pigeon and kept swooping down at the girls but not hurting them. She crapped in the empty seat right next to one of them and Ally start laughing until her face was red.

"You guys are so mean!" Molly scolded.

"And you’re so uptight!" Vivica said a bit annoyed.   
Viv isn’t afraid to speak her mind, I’ll tell you that.

"Calm down you guys before we get kicked out." Ally says trying to calm them down a bit.

I used my telekinesis to take a girl’s 1D decorated glasses off her face and slyly bring them over to me. I inspect them and nod, these aren’t that bad.

About an hour later we hear music start and see five guys run out on a stage, a blue eyed brunette happened to catch my eye and he winked at me.

Oh man…


	2. Call Me

*Serine’s P.O.V.*

I look over at the girls and they have the same shocked expression on their faces, like mine.

Charlotte was right when she said they were hot.

I just sit there and stare in awe as he starts singing. “And all those conversations are the secrets that I keep, though it makes no sense to me.” He sings, looking me right in the eyes.

I actually feel my heart flutter and my cheeks heating, causing me to look down. By the end of the song me and the girls are in tears but we quickly wipe them away.

The concert ends a couple hours later and we leave the area to go backstage and meet the guys, wow I’m actually nervous, and I’m never nervous.

We walk into the dressing room backstage and see the guys, the blue eyed brunette that winked at me earlier, a curly haired one Charlotte won’t stop staring at, a blonde one that is stuffing his face with crisps just like Ally, one with black hair that has a smolder on his face for no reason like Vivica and then it’s the muscular one Molly is just drooling over.

“Hello, love. I’m Louis.” He says to me and reaches out his hand which I shakily took, making him chuckle. “No need to be nervous, I don’t bite.” He smirks.

“Yeah, well I do, so keep your distance.” I say glaring at him playfully and then giggle.

“You’re funny, what’s your name babe?” He asks and my cheeks heat up when calls me ‘babe’.

“S-Serine.” I stutter softly and avoid his eyes, making him chuckle even more as I blush deeper.

There was something about this boy that made my heart…feel weird.

*Ally’s P.O.V.*

I walked over to the boy with the blue eyes and blondish/brunette hair on his head.

"Mind sharing some of that?" I ask with a smile, reffuring to the bag of crisps he was eating and he laughed.

"Sorry babe but I don’t share food." He said with a mouth full of crisps already in his mouth.

I pout and give him my best innocent look, “Please?” I ask and place my hand gently on his arm.

He just looks at me for a bit and hands over the whole bag.

"Thanks." I smile and kiss his cheek, starting to eat.

The guys just look at me, “What?” I ask with a mouth full of food.

"Niall never shares his food." The other guy, Louis I think, said to me in amazement.

I just gave a shrug and an innocent smile.

We all start talking to the guys and learn their names, Niall, Liam, Zayn, Harry and Louis.

Niall is really cute and funny, plus he eats just like me which is a total bonus.

"So, I was wondering if you and your friends would like to come with us to lunch tomorrow since we don’t have a concert until 9." Niall says to me and I nod eagerly.

"Of course, what did you have in mind?" I ask, biting my lip.

"How about Nando’s?" He asks as his light up as well as mine.

"Oh my gosh, I love Nando’s!" I say hugging him tightly. "Marry me!" I say and pull back, blushing slightly as I laugh nervously.

"Of course! How about tomorrow?" He jokes and winks, making me blush deeper.

"Only if you promise there’s cake." I giggle.

"Sorry to intterupt but we need to get to the hotel now." Some guy said as he popped his head inside.

"We’ll be right there Paul." Harry says.

The Paul guy nods and leave the room.

"We have to leave now so can I get your number?" Niall asks me, making me blush once more and I give him my number.

"Call me." I wink and kiss his cheek before me and the girls leave, heading to our hotel.

I can’t wait for our date tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you loved my writing! Send me feedback (good or bad) it's always appreciated! x


End file.
